The Unthinkable
As the gang make their way to the silver mines, marked by Angela, she regroups with Ratchet and Kiva and sneak inside, where they spotted both Skeletor and Butch. Kiva: There they are.. Ratchet: Is..all of this for power? Kiva: Yes. Angela: Unless we put to stop to this operation, Skeletor might become untouchable. Yasha: Which we are hoping to avoid. Ratchet: So, what's the plan? Kiva: I don't know. Yasha: We need to destroy the mining operations. To put them to a hault, we have to deal with both the train, that has a massive load of silver rocks, and Skeletor, who is a part of this problem. Kiva: Destroying is good. Ratchet: I suppose that's the only thing we can do. Clank: There's a central computer, that controls over the train and the tracks to go with it. Ratchet: So..what? Reprogram it? Hack it? Kiva: I never hack anything before.. Raine: My suggestion is to overload the system, making it useless. Alister: Meaning, just blow it up. Gurgi: Ohh!! Gurgi like boom-boom! Ratchet: Great.. So, how do we get into the control panel? Kiva: Sneak in quietly. Genis: That won't be easy. Raine: Skeletor can sense us and strike us down without looking back. Yasha: We need a distraction. All of us will take him down while Ratchet and Clank overloads the terminal. Kiva: Seems fair. Yasha: Be careful, my student. Ratchet: You too, master. Raine: Let's go! - Kiva and the group confront Skeletor near one of the mines. Skeletor: You! How did you lot find us!? Kiva: Classified. Raine: Before we settle this, I want to know something. Your deal with Vicky was broken out. Why is that? Skeletor: We have much bigger plans with these. He can vouch for that. Genis: We won't let you do whatever you want!! Kiva: That's right! - Skeletor tries to make a break for it, into the mineshaft. Talwyn: He's getting away! Angela: Kiva, take this summon charm and wait for my signal. Kiva: Okay, Angela. - The group stopped Skeletor, in his tracks, and fight against him, while Kiva looks the charm and sees that Angela is planning to summon Kirby. Kiva: Now this is going to be sweet! - Nearly defeated, Skeletor plans to collapse the entire mineshaft upon himself and the group. Skeletor: I'm not going to the Underworld alone, I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!!! Angela: Kiva, NOW!! Kiva: Okay. - Fully confident, Kiva hasn't spoke a word and summons Kirby as he falls from the sky, lands safely and stood curiously over Kiva and Angela. Kiva: Kirby, can you help us out? - Kirby jumps a few times, trying to say that he's ready to help. Angela: Perfect timing, Kirby! Go ahead and swallow that pick. - Kirby swallowed the pick and has transformed into 'Cutter Kirby'. Kiva: Awesome! Angela: Cutter Kirby.. This is great! Genis: Guys, we can use a hand here!! Angela: Hang on! Kirby, we need your help to collapse the entire mineshaft and trap Skeletor using your cutter. Can you do it? - Kirby charged forward and confront Skeletor with Kiva and the others at his side. Skeletor: You bring this pink rubber to face me!? Doesn't matter. All shall fall before my fearful might! Kiva: Not today, Skeletor! - Skeletor blast a few spells at the group and they dodge all of them. Kiva and Kirby worked together to use their weapons to trap Skeletor. While she fought him head-on, Kirby used his cutter to slice the rocks above and, with the right movement, Skeletor got himself trapped by Kirby. Skeletor: I'm..supposed to..to rule over the country.. Kiva: Sorry, Skeletor. Looks like you lose. Skeletor: Can't..say the same..for your..friend.. Kiva: What's that suppose to mean? Reia: Oh no.. Captain! Kiva: Ratchet! - Meanwhile, Ratchet and Clank are ready to head out to the trains. Ratchet: Come on, Clank. Time for some sabotage. - The duo carefully sneak into a cliff side and found a terminal. Ratchet: I'm guessing blowing up is out of the question, with this many thugs. Clank, what do you think? Clank: I believe I can hack this system and overload the central CPU. Ratchet: Just don't take too long. We don't want to start a gunslinging mess. - Ratchet stands watch while Clank hacked the system. They started to notice a black feather falls upon them. Ratchet: Ravens in the caves? Not their style.. Clank: Unless it was.. Above us! - From the cave's shadow, Sephiroth appeared and grabs Ratchet by the throat, leaving Clank helpless. Sephiroth: Good to see you..Lombax. Clank: Sephiroth! Leave him be! He's not well! Sephiroth: Is that so? That's too bad. - Kiva and the others came back, just in time, to witness Ratchet's demise. Sephiroth: Rejoice, my brethren. A new age of prosperity has begun and all shall fall with it. Reia: You monster! Let him go! Sephiroth: Why should I? He's nothing more than a incorrigible fool. Kiva: Leave Ratchet alone, you turkey! - Something snapped within Ratchet as the screen turns a flashback, where Ratchet face off against Ultimate Drako. Ultimate Drako: You.. You'll pay for this! Ratchet: So many people have enough of the suffering you cause! Ultimate Drako: We are preparing for the Dark Organization's arrival and you dare object against us!? Ratchet: I don't care what you're working for..It all ends here! Ultimate Drako: Is that so? You're nothing but an incorrigible fool..AND NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF!!! - Unexpectedly, they blasted Splinter off of a building and, at that moment, Ratchet blames himself for Splinter's heavy injury. The screen returns back to present day, where Ratchet finally snapped. Ratchet: That's it.. - Ratchet suddenly fights back and Sephiroth backs off. Kiva: Oh, yeah! Reia: Captain.. Did he really..? Yasha: Indeed, he regained his confidence for leadership. Kiva: Alright, nobody messes with Ratchet! Ratchet: I..have..enough of your schemes, Sephiroth.. You're..dead to me..! Sephiroth: I admitted you're very skilled, as well as your crew. But, Cloud is the only one who can destroy me. Ratchet: I..don't..CARE!!! - Ratchet tries to strike him down, but he disappeared before the hit takes its toll. Kiva and the others caught up with him shortly after. Sasha: Calm down. We'll find him again soon. Kiva: And once we do, we'll make sure that he will never hurts anyone.. Never again! - Ratchet looks around them and, regaining his confidence as a leader, knows what to do. Ratchet: I.. I can't let anyone else die..because of us. We can make a better future for a world we fought so hard to protect. Sasha: Indeed, we shall. Let us continue to protect this world. Ratchet: ..Together. Kiva: Totally. - Suddenly, both Tonto and John are being shot by Butch and the outlaws. Ratchet: Everyone, get them out of here! Kirby, cut those guns! Kiva: Oh, don't get killed Tonto! - Kirby used his cutter to cut the guns outlaws are using, and make their way to John and Tonto safely. Ratchet: We are about to be overruned! Sasha: Kiva, find a way out! Anywhere!! Kiva: I'm on it! - With her powers, Kiva was able to detect a strong light in one of the caves, with a waterfall at the end of the cave. Kiva: There's a cave, over here! Reia: Better that then being dead! Let's go!! - The gang, along with Tonto and John, make a break for the light, only to trip and fall from an unexpected waterfall. Sasha, Talwyn, Reia and Kiva checks on Ratchet as he's taking a breath from the fall. Kiva: Are you okay, Ratchet? Ratchet: Yeah.. I'm catching my breath from that fall we took.. Reia: That was a risk, but at least we made it out alive. - Kirby agrees with Reia. Kiva: No kidding. Ratchet: So, is Skeletor trapped back there? Talwyn: Yep, we got him. Reia: When he stated that you are in trouble, we came as fast as we could. Sasha: We all are very worried about you. I'm glad that you're safe with us. - Sasha kissed Ratchet in the lips. Ratchet: Thanks, Sasha. Reia: I haven't seen this relationship in a long while.. Kiva: I'll say. Ratchet: Let's get out of here. Reia, lead the way. Reia: I'll use the sonar beacon we attach before we got in. Kiva: Sounds fair. - With Reia leading the way, Ratchet and the gang make their way out of the caves as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes